The present invention relates to a non-ablative method and apparatus for spiral cutting a transparent tube (or generally any curved surface) using a material machining technique involving filamentation by burst ultrafast laser pulses that is better suited to mass production. The current method of making such cuts involves laser ablative machining which does not allow for as narrow or tight of a spiral to be cut, leaves rough edges and ejecta mounds about the perimeter of the spiral's edge. Additionally, the prior art imparts a plethora of collateral damage to the tube such as thermal transport, mechanical shocks, cracks, charring, discoloration, and surface melting in the nearby laser interaction zone.
Utilizing a glass substrate tube in conjunction with recent discoveries in transparent material laser machining (both methodology and equipment) will result in a simplified fabrication process that will eliminate the problems of the prior art resulting in a faster, economical system for spiral cutting transparent tubes (or curved surfaces) by using a material machining technique involving filamentation by burst ultrafast laser pulses would fulfill a long felt need in the industry. This new invention utilizes and combines known and new technologies in a unique and novel configuration to overcome the aforementioned problems and accomplish this.